kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2015
00:27:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:29:16 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:28 Np 00:29:59 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:31:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:38 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:32:27 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:04 Hey teen can you make my highlight black and green. You can put any type of green in just make sure it's at least somewhat of a dark green in it 00:34:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:03 Ok 00:36:04 You Can make kinda like yours but a dark green and black verison 00:36:39 So black underneath and green on top? 00:36:57 Yes for my username highlight 00:39:28 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:39:32 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:03 Ok done. 00:40:22 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:40:27 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:58 Do you see it 00:41:27 Send me a pic of wet it looks like 00:41:29 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:41:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:07 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:37 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:58 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:43:45 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:53 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:04 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:44:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:44:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:13 !tell VastPlaguesOfAku http://prntscr.com/8h73lk 00:45:13 HypercaneTeen: I will tell VastPlaguesOfAku your message the next time I see them. 00:48:48 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:54 hihi 00:49:37 Hi :D 00:49:41 hey niko,yknow/ 00:49:43 *tackles mum and licks her head* MINES MINE ALL MINE *nibbles her head softly* 00:49:54 Hi 00:49:57 *pets wolf smiling* hey teen 00:49:57 Lumina 00:49:59 o/ 00:50:17 *slips glasses on* that was a nice swim lol 00:50:17 Just finished transferrring Peepers stuff. 00:50:25 i heard bout peepers account 00:50:38 Oh 00:51:25 so dont worry,yknow? 00:51:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:02 hey shot 00:52:24 *hides in mums hair* 00:52:26 I fragging hate seven feet tall bugs. 00:52:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:52:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:59 erm ok? 00:53:37 Sil: Old memories. They pop up now and then, some stick around. 00:53:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:59 i kinda figured shot was suffering one 00:54:04 *cops arrest shot for drug possession* 00:55:44 *beats them up cause one insulted my sexy hair style* 00:57:00 Sil: Though, you can't blame him. 00:57:13 *sits down playing digimon world dawn* i dont really blame im,yknow? 00:57:16 him* 00:58:04 *nibbles a cookie* wolf blames everything 00:58:36 Lol 00:59:20 Sil: Not that on that day he had much good things happen. New inexperienced Lt. Forced into the knife game... And a ton of other bad things. 01:01:16 I think Sil is Shot's alto ego, that might explain a few things. 01:02:22 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:29 Hi 01:02:29 VastPlaguesOfAku, HypercaneTeen told you: http://prntscr.com/8h73lk 01:02:50 hey peepers 01:02:58 Hi 01:02:59 Hi Aku. 01:03:12 Hey guys 01:03:25 thanks for notifying me beforehand,,yknow? 01:03:37 You guys can call me Peepers, plague, Vast or Aku 01:03:37 Sil: No, that's just you Niko. Also. Wanna play the knife game? 01:03:37 i was surprised though since im rarely messaged 01:03:44 Your welcome 01:04:24 I wanted to tell all of adminstion 01:04:35 *tries to eat mum* 01:04:47 but I fuckef up on Carnages messaged so I xtopped 01:04:59 *fucked 01:05:06 What do you think of your highlight? 01:05:09 @ Aku 01:05:18 I likemit 01:05:20 *my flesh feels like trying to eat metal since im using the black blood* 01:05:26 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:27 Yay nailed it. 01:05:28 *cleans my Pulse Rifle* Their was so many of them.... They came outta the damn walls. 01:05:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:05:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:49 *nibbles more* 01:06:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZxzc9X4jBI 01:06:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:06:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:42 *throws cake at everyone in chat* 01:07:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:09 *the cake flung at me slams into an invisible barrior* 01:07:11 *noms all the cake in one go* :3 nom nom nom nom nom. 01:07:30 Sil: Wonder if I've engraved a bit too many things into this. 01:07:56 *destroys the cake with a 30mm grenade launcher round* 01:08:09 So I heard Riker was banned again? 01:08:13 Yup 01:08:29 i uhm...sorry,yknow? i set my vector barrrier to deflect any attack aimed at me. and yes he is 01:08:30 What did he do you can tell me in pm 01:08:36 Yep :3 he kept on rattling the bear cage and got what he had coming. 01:08:50 mauled by a demon bear 01:09:10 Should have sent him on a bug hunt. 01:09:12 Yep, most likely Pazuzu :P 01:09:30 Pazuzu: *rides over to niko on a tiny scooter* 01:10:12 Not sure what universe you live in Shot, but in universe reality, bug hunts involve bug spray and an exterminator uniform :P 01:10:37 Aku: *sits on the scooter* 01:10:46 *feeds Pazuzu a honey flavored cookie* 01:10:51 i sorta tamed pazuzu 01:11:09 *is a beast tamer in the Silver Thorn Circus* 01:11:29 pazuzu: *roars and eats the cookies* 01:11:36 Oh the one where some bugs are seven feet tall, have acid for blood and are born by things that burst outta your chest. 01:11:59 sounds more like alien vs predator 01:12:11 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:12:16 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:47 Those things are crazy man. I didn't sign up for that bullshit. 01:13:02 i didnt sign you up for it 01:13:53 Oooh is that movie I think it is like they put alien eggs in the women's stomachs and they blew up their stomachs? 01:13:58 I know. I signed myself up. Alright pay, get to kill stuff and go around the universe. 01:14:28 That something out of Alien, Shot, its not a bug at all. Google Starship Troopers, and you see what a bug is. 01:14:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:14:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:57 Episode 7 (omg) 01:15:05 Of Star Wars.. 01:15:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:15:51 Nikon 01:16:06 I watched Starship troopers 01:16:07 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:18 *blames peeps for fish* 01:16:39 While waiting for my dragon to grow up on flight rising 01:16:42 *slips headphones in and listens to apocalyptica ft lacey sturm - Broken pieces* 01:16:53 I want Alien 5. 01:17:05 60 year old Luke: *In episode 7* Baaack in my day, we didn't have Galactic Book or E Galactic Bay, we had lightsabers, Darth Vader, this weird old emporer, the space version of Bigfoot, and a British Droid :P 01:17:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:17:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:37 XD 01:17:42 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:17:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:17:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:30 Give me a choice Smart Gun or M41A1 Pulse Rifle, I'll take a Pulse Rifle. 01:18:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:18:52 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:08 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:20:48 *a lightsaber suddenly went through shots leg* 01:21:19 *Audience cheers* 01:21:58 *shoves a shotgun into Niko's mouth* Eat this! *pulls the trigger* 01:22:24 I remember when Nik just deflected Max's energy beam like it was a fly 01:23:00 Lol 01:23:48 *walks away not caring about the lightsaber injury* I ain't got time to bleed. 01:24:51 *Snaps fingers and shots leg heals completely* 01:25:04 I was like 01:25:08 OOOOH SHIT 01:25:46 Max was like 01:25:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:25:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:05 lol 01:29:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:16 *runs my hand on my Pulse Rifle* Was glad as hell to get rid of the Flamethrower. 01:32:04 *throws pulse rifle and flamethrower away* You need therapy fool *drags Shot by the ear, all the way down to the therapist's office* 01:32:46 *pushes Niko away* Get you hands off me! 01:33:52 Well damn 01:34:10 *plays elsword as this happens* 01:34:22 *sits Shot down and hands him a bag of cookies* 01:36:06 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_5 Hurry up and make the film. I wanna see Michael Biehn blasting Xenomorpths. 01:36:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:36:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:38 *crosses arms* 01:39:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:39:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:41 ok? 01:43:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:43:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:50 Sil: *stands by Lumina holding her personal Pulse Rifle* 01:44:20 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:27 yyou dont need to stand by me,yknow? *smiles* hey caring 01:44:32 *rocks a vending machine* give me my pop damn it! 01:44:44 *slips in wearing a gray wig and a long black dress to hide figure* 01:44:56 *drinks bottle of vodka and sings in Russian* :P 01:45:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:45:27 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:28 *stands up and walks over to brandon* here this works. *kicks the side of the machine as hard as i can and a pepsi flies out of it and lands in brandons hands* 01:45:35 ok then,caring? 01:45:42 yay...*drinks* wait..this is diet... 01:45:59 Sil: My idea would have been better. 01:46:12 it worked though 01:46:21 *sits in the therapist office* 01:46:22 *appears in a form of black flames and pats my self down* 01:46:25 gah don't do that! 01:46:41 / 01:46:46 *gives it to shot* here 01:46:49 This work better :P *plants C4 on the vending machine and blows it up, catches a drink and hands it to Shot/Sil* 01:47:15 ....*coughs* 01:47:22 or this lol, *draws zanpakuto and slices a vending machine in two* 01:47:31 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:47:34 *sits in a tree* 01:47:35 hello hows it going this wonderful fine evening? 01:47:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:56 pretty good,yknow? got to go swimming 01:47:57 *opens the can and drinks the whole thing in one go* 01:48:44 ...*mad* 01:48:56 to hell with this *goes to ameco* 01:49:35 Sil: *she shuts her eyes, telaports behind Caring and tickles* Surprise tickle. 01:50:21 *joyrides with Brandon to ameco* Road trip :D 01:50:56 ..its down the street.. 01:51:48 *cleans my uniform while sitting in the therapist office, wonders how is this going to help* 2015 09 17